Ame Yume Rou
by cristal12997
Summary: "¿Prometes estar conmigo para siempre?". "Si, estaremos juntos para siempre". No hay nada más inocente que una promesa hecha por dos jóvenes que solo se tienen el uno al otro. Sin embargo, uno de ellos tendrá que aprender por las malas en que las promesas no siempre estarán hechas para cumplirse. "Me mentiste".
1. Regalo de cumpelaños

**Hola a todos, es un gusto volver aquí y traer uno de mis nuevos proyectos a tan maravilloso publico. Tengo que decirlo a aquellos que conozcan esta canción creo que ya sabrán como va a terminar, salvo por el hecho de que Len ocupa el lugar de Miku y tengo planeado cosas que no salen en esa canción. Pero tengo que decirlo esa canción fue muy buena. Excepto por el hecho de que hubo leve LenxMiku (lo detesto Dx) bueno al menos no quedaron juntos. Antes de comenzar ahí unas cosas que deben tomar en cuenta:**

 **Torii: Arco tradicional japonés.**

 **Imooto e Imooto-san: Imooto es una forma de referirse a "Mi hermana menor" pero si tiene el "-san" se refiera solamente a "Hermana menor" lo que implica que puede ser la hermana menor de alguien que no sea de su misma familia.**

 **Otooto y Otooto-san: Es igual a lo de Imooto. Solo que Otooto significa "Mi hermano menor" y con "-san" es "hermano menor".**

 **Si ya lo sabían perdón por las molestias, pueden seguir con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Regalo de Cumpleaños**

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que la vio?

¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?… ¿Años?

No lo sabía aunque se esforzara en ello.

Como es muy joven no recuerda con mucha precisión en que momento ocurrieron las cosas.

Pero a pesar de tener solo 7 años aun recordaba el rostro de la persona especial que dio todo lo que podía ofrecer para garantizar una vida cómoda y sin espacio para las inseguridades. Esa persona "regalo" hasta su propio cuerpo para que no le faltara comida y tuviese un lugar en donde llamar casa.

La lluvia caía con fuerza en uno de los pueblos pertenecientes del antiguo Japón.

En dicho pueblo estaba un niño con cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y vestía un kimono azul celeste con un obi amarillo opaco y en sus manos estaba una sombrilla de papel-aceite de color rojo esta debajo de un Torii.

Ese niño estaba rodeado de plantas hermosas y a casi 13 metros de distancia estaban varios árboles de sakura.

Pero ese niño no miraba la hermosa flora que lo rodeaba.

Él estaba más centrado en mirar al cielo con sus nubes grises y el aguacero que provocaban. El rostro de ese niño reflejaba una tristeza que no se debería ver en un niño de su edad. Sus ojos eran carentes de todo rastro de luz y de vida. Como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de el sin la cual puede existir.

– _Lo siento Len_

Una suave voz resonó en su mente.

– _Eres especial Rin_

Una voz masculina hizo que su rostro se ensombreciera.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste… onee-san?

.

Una niña de pelos cortos de color amarillo con un kimono naranja con flores de sakura con bordes blancos y un obi del mismo color con flores de cerezo con bordes dorados. Y la otra niña tenía un largo cabello hasta los tobillos de color rosa pálido con un kimono de color blanco-rosa con un obi rosa de un tono más oscuro con líneas horizontales blancas.

Ambas estaban jugando con una pelota en el césped lejos de la aldea en las que son habitantes. Jugaban sobre el suave y verde césped en el que estaban descalzas y sin preocuparse de que una pierda les lastime los pies.

– Rin

– Si, IA

– ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres? – atrapo la pelota y la arrojo hacia la rubia.

– ¿Algo les pasa? – el semblante de la rubia se volvió un poco angustiado al escuchar a su amiga mientras atrapaba la pelota.

– No, es que… como lo digo – se rasco un poco la cabeza. Miro a su amiga rubia que estaba algo preocupada – los veía como… emocionados

– ¿Emocionados?

– Si – miro a Rin que parecía haberse calmado un poco – la última vez que los vi parecían muy felices después de salir del médico ayer por la tarde, y creo que tu Okaa-san parecía un poco enferma

– ¿Qué enfermedad crees que tenga?

– No lo sé

– Yo no le encuentro la gracia de estar enfermo ¿Y tú?

– Tampoco – negó con la cabeza.

Luego de su pequeña plática se la pasaron jugando toda la tarde.

.

Rin iba de regreso a su casa mientras el crepúsculo aparecía en el cielo señalando en que la noche estaba muy cerca. Pero a la chica de kimono naranja le restó importancia si llegaba cuando era de noche ya que tiene la costumbre de llegar cuando las estrellas están en el cielo. Aunque eso signifique otro regaño de sus padres.

Hablando de padres.

Los pensamientos de la rubia estuvieron en lo que le dijo IA sobre su madre.

Ella se siente algo enojada con ella al estar feliz con que este enferma. Siempre le dijeron que si muestra señales de enfermedad no significa nada bueno. Aunque se tratara de un resfriado eso significaba que ella no podría salir del futón por casi una semana o hasta que se cure completamente.

Y estar encerrada casi todo el tiempo era muy aburrido que hasta le daba mucho sueño.

Cuando llego a su residencia soltó un suspiro y preparándose para otra regañina de parte de sus padres. Cuando abrió la puerta de madera fue recibida con sus padres que sonreían como si hubieran encontrado un tesoro.

– Amm… tadaima

Se sintió un poco tonta al decir eso sabiendo que sus padres la vieron en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Mas las sonrisas que tenían en sus rostros no se borraron.

– Hola Rin

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Estoy bien Otou-san – miro a su madre –… ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

– ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos algo que decirte? – dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

– IA me dijo que los vio salir del médico ayer y que parecían contentos… – tomo una bocanada de aire – ¿Estas enferma Okaa-san?

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Rin miro a su madre con angustia mientras esperaba su respuesta. Su mama la miro con confusión antes de dejar salir una suave risa. Eso bastó para que la rubia se tranquilizara un poco pero seguía esperando su respuesta ya que quería estar segura.

– Rin, no sé de donde sacaste esa conclusión – la miro con ternura – pero no estoy enferma

Ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca.

– Estoy embarazada – se froto su vientre plano – si todo va bien tu nueva Imooto-san nacerá en el mismo día en el que tu cumplirás años

Era oficial, hubiera preferido que estuviera enferma.

.

Gritos.

Ella los odiaba.

Ya habían pasado los nueve meses que se necesitaba para que un bebe saliera del vientre materno y ahora escuchaba los agonizantes gritos de su mama que no paraban. Cosa que a Rin no le agradaba mucho. Aparte era de noche y ya quería irse a dormir.

Ella estaba en su habitación sobre su futón amarillo-patito.

Desde que supo que iba a ver un bebe en su casa sus padres la dejaron de lado.

Ese bebe aún no había nacido y ya le dieron toda su atención haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco solitaria incluso teniendo a sus padres a menos de un metro de cerca.

Sonara egoísta pero extrañaba los días en los que solo eran sus padres y ella solamente. Ella era feliz en esos momentos que ahora le parecieron muy lejanos.

Miro el broche de mariposa blanca con detalles lavanda que tenía en su mano.

Era el regalo que IA le dio por su cumpleaños número 14.

Gracias a eso no se sintió tan sola en su cumpleaños.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que su madre tuvo las contracciones. Ella estuvo a punto de dormirse hasta que escucho el fuerte llanto de un bebe en el cuarto de sus padres.

Cuando los aullidos de su oka-san se detuvieron intento dormirse. Lo cual le funciono como unos veinte minutos hasta que el lloriqueo del nuevo bebe le hizo imposible seguir soñando.

Estando algo desorientada, se levantó del futón y fue a la recamara de sus progenitores. Cuando estaba por dar vuelta a la esquina del pasillo vio salir a la partera y a su padre que tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

Se preocupó mucho al verlo.

Cuando entro a su cuarto vio a su madre agotada y con una notable capa de sudor en su rostro. A su lado estaba la fuente del ruido que no la dejaba dormir.

– Okaa-san mi Imooto-san está llorando

– Otooto-san

– ¿Eh?

– Tienes un Otooto-san – dijo su mama mientras le daba la espalda a la creatura recién nacida.

Rin se extrañó mucho al ver ese acto de parte de su Okaa-san. Si no mal recordaba sus padres estaban llenos de vida hace poco tiempo. Y ahora pareciera que algo o alguien les hubieran reemplazado su felicidad con resentimiento y decepción que estaban escritos en sus caras por todas partes.

Miro a su nuevo Otooto que estaba envuelto en unas mantas y aun lado de su progenitora. Con curiosidad se acercó al crio para ver su rostro regordete con las mejillas rojas y con lagrimitas en sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados.

Acerco un dedo para tocarle sus mojadas mejillas para después sorprenderse en que su dedo fue atrapado por una diminuta manita. Observo como si hermano menor agarro con fuerza su dedo índice y para su asombro dejo de llorar y formo una sonrisa mostrando sus encías sin dientes.

Ella le arrebato su dedo y vio como su hermanito empezó a gemir y nuevamente a llorar mientras agitaba su pálida manita en busca de su dedo. Ella le acerco otra vez su dedo y miro que su hermano atrapo su dedo y empezó a sonreír al instante.

Ella miro a su madre que respiraba lentamente y supuso que ya se había dormido.

Aprovecho su oportunidad para acercarse más a su Otooto y le quito su dedo. Antes de que volviera a llorar envolvió rápidamente y con cuidado sus brazos en él para cargarlo y acomodarlo sobre su pecho.

Su Otooto se retorció un poco antes de acomodarse muy cómodamente en sus brazos y dejar ver sus ojitos azules. Se enterneció mucho al verlo. También pudo notar un mechón de pelo amarillo que salía de su cabecita. Contemplo como su hermanito se acercó más a su pecho casi plano para después dormirse.

Aunque sus padres no le hayan dado un regalo como suele estar acostumbrada, ese sin duda fue el mejor que ha recibido.

* * *

 **Lo se, principio corto, pero al menos son mas de mil quinientas palabras, es algo ¿No?**

 **Dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado. Y espero que dejen reviews por favor. Antes de que se me olvide, a pesar de que estará basado casi completamente en unos de los capítulos de Ecos del Tiempo, este fic no corresponderá a las cinco partes de las historias en que estarán basados en los capítulos que hubo e iban a ver.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, cuídense :)**


	2. Desilucion

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasado) Y ESTOY VIVA! Siento la larga ausencia pero como comprenderán la universidad se volvió algo pesada y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir al hacer trabajos, estudias para exámenes, etc. pero ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic que no e tocado en un buen rato y ahora voy a continuar junto con los otros, y espero les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Menciones de prostitución.**

* * *

 **Desilusión**

Decepción.

Una gran y profunda desilusión que te hacía sentir muy hueco en el interior.

Eso era lo único que sentía hacia las personas que le dieron la vida a ella y a su hermano menor.

Y hablando de su Otooto, este vestía de un kimono amarillo y un obi blanco mientras alegremente perseguía una mariposa en el jardín de su casa. La chica de dieciséis años sonrió al ver a su hermanito jugar con ese insecto alado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus pechos.

Han pasado dos años desde que Len llego al mundo y las cosas no podían ser mejor.

Al menos, para ella.

Para sus padres, esa era otra historia, cada vez que ven a Len nota el descontento plasmado en sus rostros. El cariño y emoción que vio en sus caras cuando el rubio aún estaba dentro del vientre de su Okaa-san y Otou-san se esfumo cuando descubrieron que Len era un niño y no una niña.

No le veía el problema en eso. Sin embargo, sigue sin comprender porque no lo quieren.

Unos días después de que su hermano nació vendieron todas las cosas que eran para su "nueva hermana". Al principio creyó que lo vendieron porque su nuevo hermano era un niño, pero solo compraron unos pocos kimonos y una manta. Era nada comparado con lo que le habían comprado a ella cuando era un bebe (según su Okaa-san).

Y tiempo después se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces su madre no le daba de comer, y eso la molesto. Tuvo que trabajar para los padres de IA y comprar el sustituto de leche para que Len no se muriera de hambre. Cuando le dio de comer su Otooto casi se acabó todo el contenido de leche.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo sus padres se volvían cada vez más hostiles hacia Len. Una vez enfermo de gravedad y eso no fue suficiente para aunque fuera un poco. Tuvo que ir corriendo al otro lado de la aldea para que lo atendieran y fue una suerte de que llegara a tiempo, el doctor iba a ir a un viaje a la siguiente aldea que está a muchos kilómetros lejos de la suya.

Suspiro mientras miraba al cielo y sus nubes blancas.

No había duda de que ellos odian a Len, y ha intentado razonar con ellos muchas veces de las que puede contar y recordar, pero cada intento que ha hecho no ha servido de nada, al contrario solo parece haber aumentado la hostilidad que tenían hacia él.

Cuando sintió que algo jalaba su kimono miro hacia abajo y vio al pequeño rubio que tenía una rosa amarilla en la mano y se la acerco a ella. Sonrió al ver el detalle de Len y con suavidad agarro la hermosa planta.

– Gracias Len

– Daisuki Onee-san

Le acaricio sus cabellos cortos para después cargarlo y abrasarlo. Acomodo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su Otooto mientras miraba nuevamente al cielo y veía como las nubes se movían sin preocupación alguna.

.

Rin camino por los oscuros pasillos de su casa mientras buscaba un poco de agua para su Otooto que fue a dormirse con ella. Dejo de sorprenderse al notar que Len se escabullía hacia su futon para dormirse. Desde que aprendió a caminar y abrir las puertas ya se le hizo costumbre de que al despertar él estaba acurrucado junto a ella.

Al pasar junto a la habitación de sus padres escucho unos murmullos. No les hizo caso ya que supuso que estaban hablando de lo mucho que odiaban a Len, ya sabía eso. Pero al escuchar un grito ahogado la hizo detenerse y mirar la puerta fusuma que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

Sigilosamente camino hacia la puerta y la deslizo un poco para ver y escuchar con claridad lo que decían sus padres.

– Ya no aguanto más – su Okaa-san gruño mientras se agarraba los cabellos – le prometimos a la familia Kagene que desposaríamos al siguiente heredero con nuestra segunda hija cuando esta cumpliera los 16 años

– Si no cumplimos con nuestra palabra entonces irán por nuestras cabezas – su Otou-san frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su progenitora.

– Ya lo sé, si Len no hubiera sido un niño no estaríamos en este predicamento

– No hay opción, tendremos que desposar a Rin con heredero de la familia Kagene

– ¿Estás loca? Ella estará desposada con el de la familia Kagami el año que viene

– Tendremos que decirles que ella decidió casarse en secreto con el sucesor de la familia Kagene a nuestras espaldas

– ¿Estas segura de que funcionara?

– La familia tiene más poder que el de la familia Kagami, ellos no pondrán objeción

– ¿Y qué será de Len? – su progenitor miro con duda a su madre.

– Ahí varios burdeles que están en la aldea vecina en el que a los adultos les gusta los niños pequeños

No había palabras para describir la profunda frustración que sintió en ese momento. Y que en poco tiempo, su desilusión se convirtió en un profundo odio al saber la razón por la que nunca quisieron a Len y a ella la trataron como a una princesa.

Odiaban a Len porque no podría casarse con un noble y asegurar una vida llena de lujos, y ella tendría que casarse con un extraño para "devolverles" el favor a sus padres por todo lo que hicieron por ella. Tuvo que guardar silencio para que no la descubrieran.

– ¿Cuándo lo entregamos?

– Mañana en la noche – hablo con determinación su madre – el jefe del burdel vendrá mañana a verlo y dependerá de él si lo quiere o no…

Ya no pudo seguir escuchando esa conversación porque a paso rápido pero silencioso fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Al ver a Len dormido en su futon lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza mientras escuchaba los gemidos de este que era una clara señal de que lo estaba despertando.

.

– ¡¿ELLOS QUE?!

– ¡IA silencio! – Con sus manos cubrió la boca de la peli-rosada – nadie debe saber lo que sabes ahora – aparto sus manos del hocico de su amiga mientras esta estaba claramente desconcertada.

Ellas estaban en el jardín en la casa de IA y Rin le conto todo lo que sabía respecto a la plática de sus padres que escucho en su cuarto.

– Rin esto es grave

– ¡¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?! – se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

– Rin he escuchado cosas desagradables de ese burdel – IA hizo dos puños y los puso sobre su pecho – Len-kun no durara ni una semana en ese lugar, lo devoraran vivo

– ¡No sé qué hacer! – Empezó a alborotarse sus cabellos y arruinar su peinado – hoy vendrá el dueño de ese lugar y si le agrada, entonces el vendrá en la noche por el

–… Tú realmente quieres a tu Otooto ¿No?

– Si no fuera así no te estaría contando esto – se froto la frente mientras trataba de ordenar su mente y buscar una solución.

Sintió que IA se alejaba de ella y al levantar la vista la vio sacar un pincel y un pergamino, y un poco de tinta y empezó a escribir en él. Parpadeo dos veces para después ladear la cabeza a un lado en confusión al ver a su amiga. La observo mover el pincel de forma rápida y sorprendentemente sin cometer ningún error. Observo como le soplaba a la tinta para que secara más rápido. Y en lo que fue unos dos minutos máximo, enrollo el pergamino y le puso un listón para mantenerlo sellado.

Cuando volteo a verla, tenía un semblante determinado.

.

– Len

 _Zzz_

– Len

 _Zzz_

– ¡Despierta!

El nombrado despertó al ser sacudido de una forma muy brusca. Su visión fue borrosa al principio, pero cuando se fue aclarando vio el rostro de Rin que lucía angustiado y parecía que ella se quedaba sin tiempo.

Lo que no sabía, era ¿Tiempo para qué?

.

– Rin-nee ¿A dónde vamos?

No le contesto a su hermano mientras seguía corriendo lejos de lo que antes era su hogar. Lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado. Huir de su pueblo natal e irse al otro lado del país. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lograr llegar hasta haya y mucho menos que hará después, pero era mejor eso a que su hermano sufriera.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo entero al recordar a ese hombre.

Cuando había regresado de la casa de IA, vio a un hombre extremadamente obeso e inhumanamente grande que hacia parecer su casa una diminuta pajarera. Era completamente calvo, sus labios eran grises y carnosos, sus dientes eran grandes y amarillos y su nariz y dedos eran enormes. Al verlo irse de su casa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sintió que iba a vomitar en ese momento.

Tan solo recordar eso, hizo que aumentara la velocidad y trato de evitar caer cada vez que se tropezaba. No había nada en ese mundo que iba a dejar que ese tipo hiciera "eso" a Len mientras ella podía impedirlo.

Mirando el espeso bosque que tenía enfrente, ella siguió corriendo mientras trataba de ignorar a su Otooto.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora y lo primero que debo decir/ escribir, es ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN Y LEN! jamás creí que publicaría un nuevo capitulo en uno de mis días favoritos del año :D solo espero que a ustedes les haya gustado este capitulo y Gomen si es corto, pero debo apresurarme en continuar con mis otros fics porque mis vacaciones no son para siempre... potambien saber que soy una de r desgracia :'( Quisiera agradecer a :**

 **MikanKagamine3:** Me alegra saber que te gusta mi escritura y también saber de que soy una de tus inspiraciones a escribir (sonrojo) arigato :3 y perdón por la larga espera u.u y descuida, tengo muchos planes para la segunda parte de Discusión (sonrisa perversa) mejor no te doy spoiler o ya no será divertido fufu~ :3

 **Guest:** Creo que esto explica más que suficiente el porque los padres de Len y Rin no lo querían y también concuerdo contigo, Len de pequeño es tan kawaii :3 que si fuera por mi, lo abrasaría y no lo dejaría ir... HeeHee xD y gomen por haber tardado una eternidad, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :)

 **Y también a Fukutoki-chanKagamine y a paolamotamolina por los favoritos y a mirror02 por seguir este fic, se los agradesco :D Es todo por ahora y realmente espero que esto haya valido la pena por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Espero que dejen reviews :3 sayonara.**


End file.
